


Phan Song Drabbles

by Gryffinclaw_96



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Music, Phan- Freeform, self harm tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffinclaw_96/pseuds/Gryffinclaw_96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the ten song drabble thing, for Phan (as the title says).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phan Song Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what this is, you put your music on shuffle then write a drabble for it before the song ends, and you do ten of them.

1\. "Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin:

It was so ridiculous how much Dan liked Phil. He lay on his bed, thinking about how he couldn't believe he fell for his best friend, of all people. And there was no way Phil would also like him. Not like that, at least.

2\. "Just One Yesterday" by fall out boy:

Dan couldn't explain the pain in his chest that had been there since Phil left. He just wanted to see him again, as soon as possible- he didn't want to wait for such a long time. He sighed, and got his phone out of his pocket to see if maybe Phil had texted him... And Dan's heart skipped a beat. "Hey Dan. You doing alright?" The text message read. Dan smiled, so much that his cheeks hurt. Maybe waiting wouldn't be so bad after all.

3\. "Angel With a Shotgun" by the cab

Dan didn't know why the hate was getting to him. Phil had started to worry, since Dan normally just ignored it.

He had decided to check up on Dan, see how he was doing.

"Dan?" Phil called through the door. "Can I come in?" 

"What do you want?" Dan called back, with a crack in his voice. 

"Are you okay?" 

There was a pause, then Dan called out "Come in."

4\. "Breathe Me" by sia (part 2 of the last one):

Phil walked in, and saw Dan sitting on his bed, his face wet from the tears. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Phil asked carefully.

"I hate myself, Phil," Dan said, starting to cry more. 

Phil sat next to Dan, and put his arm around him. He didn't know what to say to Dan- this absolutely perfect and beautiful person who Phil felt like he just deserved to be happy.

5\. "Missing" by evanescence:

Phil walked down to the kitchen, ready to have breakfast with Dan. But Dan wasn't there. Instead Phil noticed a piece of paper with his name on it. He picked it up and read it:

"Hey Phil,  
I'm sorry, but I won't be home again. I'm going to be gone for a while, but please don't worry.  
-Dan"

6\. "Lies" by marina and the diamonds:

No, Phil didn't love Dan back. There was that voice back in his head insisting that Phil actually did, that he was being paranoid. But Dan didn't believe it. He liked to think about being with Phil, but of course, it'd be okay if he didn't love him back. Why would he, anyway?

7\. "The Last Night" by skillet:

"Dan, what happened to your arms?" Phil asked, looking at the scars that were all over Dan's arms. Phil looked up at his face and noticed the tears.

"Oh my God," Phil said softly, running to hug Dan before he could think about it. 

"I'm sorry, Phil," Dan sobbed.

"It's okay, but next time you wanna hurt yourself, just talk to me, okay?"

8\. "Irresistible" by fall out boy:

"Hey Phil, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure, what about?"

Dan sat down at the table across from Phil. "How are you?"

"Um, I'm good... Why are you asking?" 

"I don't think you've been yourself lately. Is something wrong?" 

Phil didn't know how to tell Dan. That their relationship wasn't working out. 

9\. "18" by one direction:

Dan knew he loved Phil. But he didn't think he loved him enough that his heart actually hurt. Is this what being in love felt like? Always wanting to be around him because it just made him so fucking happy? Always wanting to kiss him since that made him happy as well? He couldn't help but remember this was similar to how he felt when they first met when Dan was eighteen.

10\. "Alone Together" by fall out boy:

Dan didn't know where he was going, but he had to get away. Get away from all the stress in his life. Sure, stress wasn't anything new, but it was driving him crazy. He didn't want to upset Phil, who he knew would be worried, but still. He just needed to be alone. Maybe he would be back tomorrow.


End file.
